No me mires así, que el raro aquí eres tú
by JustaHappyMe
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser la niñez de alguien tan brillante? ¿Cómo puede decidir alguien ser detective, y qué camino lo lleva a esconderse detrás de una L? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como creció L? Aquí mi versión de los hechos, no es gran cosa, pero no está mal
1. 1 Otro que cae

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío, si no de los genios creadores de Death Note Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Eso es solo la introducción de una historia sobre el pasado de L, su niñez en Wammy's y como empezó como detective. Voy a usar un OC, aunque no me gusta demasiado la idea (ya intentaré que no sea ningún tipo de Mary Sue como la mayoría de OCs), ya que no han ningún personaje existente que hubiera conocido a L durante su niñez (a parte a A y BB, pero no sé tampoco hasta que punto se conocían).**

**Lo he puesto como T, porqué más adelante puede haber lenguaje duro, alusión a drogas y sexo, violencia y asesinatos... pero no os asustéis, nada exagerado. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Otro que cae<strong>

La chica de pelo negro deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por Hide Park, a diferencia de las niñas de su edad no se paraba a alimentar las ardillas, ni suplicaba a sus padres por un helado. Ella simplemente daba vueltas, con el único objetivo de matar el tiempo.

Como era normal, después de caminar pocas horas y coger unas cuantas carteras, encontró algunos universitarios con libros de texto desatendidos. Nunca había querido estudiar, aborrecía estar encerrada en un sitio siendo tratada como un orangután que apenas puede pensar, pero no por eso no quería aprender. Por eso, se acercó sigilosamente a las bolsas de los estudiantes y cogió algunos libros que parecían interesantes.

Uno de física y otro de Bioquímica.

Abrió el primero bajo un árbol y se sumergió en la lectura. Tan aislada estaba del mundo real, que no sé percató del momento en que un hombre de pelo blanco se sentó a su lado.

-Deberías devolver esos libros. Robar no está bien- dijo el hombre sin menor atisbo de enfado en su voz.

Su cerebro analizó el hombre, rico, amable, crédulo, inteligente, indefenso. Una víctima perfecta.

-Es que mis padres no me dejan tener libros, dicen que son caros e inútiles. Y es verdad que son demasiado caros, pero yo creo que no son inútiles para nada. –ella esbozó una sonrisa pequeña mientras entristecía los ojos e invitaba las lágrimas a salir. Fingió evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

-Pues creo que puedo ayudarte en eso, ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar un libro?- una sonrisa amble se dibujo en el rostro del abuelo. Ella fingió emocionarse mientras daba saltitos y gritaba Sí, sí, siiiiiiiii mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era engañar a la gente.

Caminaron hasta una librería de Oxford Street, hablando de ella y de su familia, esta vez había decidido ser Lilith Westwood hija de "mami" y "papi" que vive en aquella calle de baldosas grises con una tienda de ropa muy bonita y que está estudiando en casa porqué su "mami" dice que la escuela es muy cara. Una típica mentira poco elaborada para despertar lástima y obtener lo que quiere. El mejor método para obtener ropa, libros y comida.

Cuando llegaron el hombre la dirigió a la sección infantil, pero ella pidió con tanta amabilidad como le fue posible si podían comprar algo más interesante. Esta vez fue ella quien guió al hombre hasta la sección de libros de texto, y cogió un libro que parecía estar indicado para algún tipo de estudios médicos, y se lo enseñó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿ Y porqué quieres este?

-Este no está a ninguna biblioteca, y no lo he visto nunca a ningún universitario al parque. – aunque esta vez respondió sinceramente, hizo una voz aguda y despreocupada, para no perder su papel.

-¿Sabes cuánto es 3465 multiplicado por 83749,89? –la preguntó el hombre con curiosidad i cierta emoción en su voz. La niña ni pensó, y respondió automáticamente antes de darse cuenta que alguien de su edad no podía hacer esos cálculos.

-290193368,85 pero déjalo en 2.9x108. – el hombre tardó un momento de reflexión antes de mirarla sorprendido.

-¿y la raíz cuadrada de 67!

- 1.909741105966688x1047 –respondió otra vez casi sin pensar que debería callar.- Creo.- añadió como para quitarle mérito.

-¿Sabes? Yo trabajo en una residencia para niños con altas capacidades, para qué podáis aprender todo lo qué queráis y ser lo que queráis, sin ningún problema ni impedimento para desarrollar vuestra inteligencia. Mira –dijo sacándose una tarjetita del interior de su chaqueta- si quieres puedes hablar con tus padres, pueden llamar aquí y pedir información. Y si vienes, tienes todos los estudios pagados, los libros que quieras cuando quieras, si quieres estudiar una carrera, dos o diez… lo que sea ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Claro. –la niña tomó la tarjeta y se la guardó en un bolsillo.- pero puedo coger ese libro de todos modos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, vamos a pagar.

El cajero no sé extrañó al ver un hombre mayor comprándose un libro de medicina con su nieta, nadie habría pensado que la que iba a leer el libro fuera esa niña que aunque fuera alta y de aspecto maduro no podía pasar de los 12 años.

Cuando salieron la chica decidió que no iba a sacar más jugo de aquel hombre, podía esperar un tiempo antes de comprar ropa nueva; le gustaba ese top roto y los leggins tejanos grises. Eran suficientemente dejados para apoyar su pobreza ante los ingenuos Londinenses y suficientemente parecido a lo que llevaba la gente de su barrio como para no llamar la atención.

Al salir se separó del hombre, la tarjeta era de un tal Watari, responsable de la Wammy's House. La oferta le interesaba, pero nunca podría conseguir a nadie que fingiera ser sus padres y fuera creíble. Además, antes de dejarla entrar a un sitio así seguro que comprobarían sus datos.

Anduvo una hora larga hasta llegar a su casa. Si se le podía llamar así.

Era un edificio a la periferia de la ciudad, el propietario del cuál había muerto cinco años atrás y sus hijos aún discutían por su herencia. Estaba en unas condiciones pésimas, y algunos vecinos era mejor evitarlos. Pero era el único sitio dónde se podía vivir gratis, sin dar explicaciones y había unos okupas tan simpáticos.

Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras, con el sonido de sus pasos, salió Joanna a saludar.

-¡Hola, pequeña! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Cenamos dentro de poco, si quieres. Hoy caducaban los filetes, así que vamos a comer como unos reyes.

-Cuenta conmigo Jo. –respondió con una brillante sonrisa, subiendo otro piso y entrando a su apartamento. Entró al salón y dejando el libro en una cómoda corcada pasó la escoba y limpió el polvo. El piso tampoco estaba mal, se dijo a si misma mientras encendía la lámpara de gas y empezaba a leer el libro.

En lo que a ella le pareció un segundo oyó que la gritaban abajo. Cuando bajó se encontró a toda la familia sentada.

Bueno, familia era una forma de hablar, ya que no estaban emparentados. Jo estaba llevando una plata llena de filetes medio crudos y Jace babeaba y miraba con deseo a la carne.

-Que carne más buena que veo. –dijo Ken con una risita dando un pico a Jo y tomando la plata y empezando a servir.

-Esos filetes parecen un león… -murmuró Andrew un poco ido, con los ojos rojos y el canuto aún colgando de los labios.

-No sé si lo serán, pero ya te digo yo que el que parecía un león era el tipo que quería cogerlos. Y yo que pensaba que en Muslos&Sepias (N/T: Se refiere al supermercado Marks&Spencer, el nombre viene de un día en que la situación no era demasiado distinta y salió ese nombre…^^') nadie sabía dónde tiraban la comida caducada, y va y me encuentro ese. Ha sido una suerte para él que no estuviera Kendra… -Jace tomó un pedazo a la vez que Ken le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué insunúas? –su tono era cualquier cosa menos amable, la gata estaba a punto de sacar las uñas. Pero Jo la paró con un beso y se limitó a coger un trozo de carne.

La niña cogió su porción y empezó a comer con calma, sin participar en la conversación, pero atenta a las divertidas discusiones, soltando alguna risita de vez en cuando o apoyando a alguno de ellos cuando lo creía conveniente.

Catorce minutos y veinte-y-siete segundos, ese es el tiempo exacto que tardaron entre los cinco a terminarse una plata capaz que alimentar a unas 15 personas. Entonces sacaron las patatas fritas y lo que habían conseguido durante el día.

-Creo que empieza a ser hora de irte a dormir, pequeña, tu madre te echará bronca si llegas pasado las doce. –esas palabras eran la señal que iban a empezar las cosas que censuraban a una niña de once años. Ella se despidió de todos y se fue a su piso.

Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, Wammy's House y el anciano de pelo blanco se colaron en sus sueños, junto con un montón de niños de su edad, infantiles e inocentes que jugaban a juegos estúpidos.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen Reviews, aunque sean para decir "Leído" o "dedícate a otra cosa".<p>

Por aquí hay mucha variedad cultural, y no sé si en todos lo sitios es igual de común, pero cuando dicen que tienen filetes porqué caducaban hoy es porqué los supermercados cada noche tiran a la basura comida en perfecto estado solo porqué el envase dice que han caducado. Y muchas veces se pueden ver a los sin-techo y cada vez más gente corta de pasta que va a buscar la comida de los contenedores.


	2. 2 Se avecina una tormenta

**Mejor que no os acostumbréis a tanta rapidez, porqué normalmente tardaré una o dos semanas como mínimo. Pero estoy contenta de ver que alguien me lee y de tener fiesta en el cole, así que de tanta felicidad, solo podía salir otro capítulo para nada alegre. **

* * *

><p><strong>Se atormenta una vecina, ¿O se avecina a una tormenta? Sí, Se avecina una tormenta... creo... <strong>

El despertador es uno de los peores inventos que hay. Sin él, el sueño se alargaría tanto como el cansancio, y los deberes y obligaciones tendrían que esperar a que la cama quisiera dejarte ir. Pero aún así todo el mundo lo usa, la vida de la sociedad está controlada por ese pequeño objeto.

A Lawliet nunca le habían gustado los horarios (y menos los relojes gritones que te obligaban a seguirlos), se preguntaba cuál era el motivo para dormir solo cuando oscurecía, para comer solo en momentos concretos del día, para pensar y aprender solo unas pocas horas también establecidas…

Se podría decir que se levantó en cuanto oyó la alarma que sonaba al dormitorio contiguo, pero decir eso daría la falsa impresión de que había estado durmiendo. Miró por la ventana a las nubes, notaba que la presión atmosférica había bajado, hoy por fin iba a llover.

Sin ni siquiera peinarse, se quitó una camiseta blanca y unos jeans demasiado grandes para él, y los sustituyó por otros idénticos. Sin pensar en nada en especial, desde que no tenía el azúcar suficiente que no podía pensar con claridad.

Por eso vació un poco el cajón de los dulces y llenó un poco su estómago mientras se dirigía al comedor para desayunar. Bocado, pie derecho, bocado, pie izquierdo, bocado, pie derecho otra vez, bocado y pie izquierdo.

Caminaba un poco encorvado, porqué aunque fuera el más listo y le tuvieran un poco consentido por eso, le habían racionado sus dulces y sabía que no le convenía que le vieran comiéndolos incluso antes del desayuno. Así que inclinándose hacia delante y escondiendo el regaliz dentro de la manga, cualquiera hubiera dicho que solo era un niño medio adormilado con el dedo en la boca.

Nada especial pasó. Primero clases, después patio, más clases y menos dulces. Los sábados a la tarde, tenían el día libre, y a veces acompañaba a Quillish a buscar los nuevos niños a su anterior orfanato, o a convencer las familias de que su hijo estaría bien en el internado. Siempre eran los que mejores notas tenían, aunque algunos daban bajo al test que les hacía Quillish antes de aceptarlos.

A él no le divertía especialmente, pero Quillish le decía que le ayudaría a sociabilizarse y que no le convenía estar siempre encerrado en su habitación.

Hoy le dijo que iban a ir a por una chica nueva un poco "especial". Si hubiese querido, podría haber averiguado a qué se refería, pero no le interesaba en absoluto. El último caso especial fue un chico que fueron a buscar a china y se pasaron horas y horas aburridos en un avión, para después encontrarse con un CI de solo 118.

Salió de Wammy's cuando la lluvia que había persistido desde el almuerzo empezaba a convertirse una preciosa tormenta, el viaje en coche fue largo, pero tranquilo. El estómago de Lawliet ya llevaba horas reclamando su atención cuando llegaron, poco pasadas las 6 de la tarde.

Pararon un segundo en un bar para que Quillish pudiera tomarse un café y él pudiera tomar toda la energía que una persona normal usaría en un mes a base de terrones de azúcar. Entonces fueron hacia el hospital, Lawliet supuso que ese era el motivo por el que el nuevo fichaje era especial, había leído alguna que otra cosa sobre el síndrome de asperger y no sería extraño que a Quillish le pareciera adecuado llevarle para convencer a alguien que lo padeciera.

Pero no fue hasta que hubieron subido las cuatro plantas en ascensor, entrado en la habitación 404, sentado en los incómodos sillones, leído el informe que descansaba en los pies de la cama y visto como la chica recuperaba el conocimiento que se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo de su peculiaridad. Tenía más o menos su edad, cosa irrelevante. Parecía haber sido un poco paliducha aunque por motivos distintos a la reticencia de Lawliet de salir a la luz del sol, pero era difícil de decir cuando su piel estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por heridas y vendajes; aunque eso también era irrelevante. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, la única cosa relevante, no fue nada físico, fue su mirada. No tenía los ojos negros ni unas ojeras destacables, pero sí los tenía igual de inexpresivos y calculadores. Eran idénticos a los suyos.

El despertador sonó a las 8:00 como cada mañana. Le gustaba tener el tiempo controlado, tener rutina aburre, pero estar al tanto de las rutinas y horarios de los otros es una ventaja. Lilith se despertó al primer "pip" y apago la alarma, mientras cogía una bolsa de deporte y se cambiaba la ropa por la deportiva.

Bajó a la calle y corrió a buen ritmo hasta el gimnasio del barrio, justo en aquel momento entraban todos los del primer turno de las clases de tenis, y los recepcionistas dejaban pasar a la gente sin pedir el carnet de socio para evitar colapsar la entrada.

Entre el pandemónium de niños (que siempre había los sábados) que querían ser los primeros en llegar a la pista y así obtener la aprobación de los profesores era fácil colarse a los almacenes sin ser vista. Allí cogió toallas, papel higiénico y productos de limpieza para su casa. Después fue al vestuario dónde se duchó con agua caliente y se volvió a poner su ropa. A veces se quedaba un rato en las piscinas antes de ducharse, o se colaba en alguna pista vacía de squash, le gustaba mantenerse en forma, mente sana en cuerpo sano dirían los intelectuales. O como ella decía, quién "coge prestado" o tiene piernas o tiene mano.

A las 9:45 los niños empezaron a llenar los vestidores. Ella salió poco después, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un "hasta la semana que viene!" del recepcionista.

Fue a su casa, y dejó todo lo que había cogido en el hueco de las escaleras. Sonrió al ver que alguien había sustituido a la antigua fregona que caía a pedazos por una un poco menos vieja, la semana siguiente le tocaba a ella la limpieza de las zonas comunes y eso le ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Volvió a su piso, vació las carteras del día anterior y separó lo útil de lo inútil. Dinero y carnets no oficiales sin foto en un lado, documentación, facturas y demás al otro. Aquel día no había ningún carnet aprovechable, pero sí había conseguido bastante dinero. Buscó la baldosa suelta en la pared del baño y lo puso junto a los otras 7.589,90 libras. Ya tenía 7.657,12 y solo le faltaban otros 7 mil más para su documentación y partida de nacimiento.

Encontró también la tarjeta de Watari, de la Wammy's House en Whinchester. No fue capaz de tirarla, eso podría ser un pasaporte a su carrera sin trapicheos ilegales de por medio, pero aún así necesitaba los papeles para entrar, igual que en las universidades, las escuelas de idiomas, las de música… sin papeles no era nadie.

Al final, salió por la puerta con solo cinco libras para almorzar, la tarjeta de Watari y todas las carteras para tirar al contenedor más cercano. Las tiró sin bolsa, porqué así los basureros la encontraban, la llevaban a la policía, y eran devueltas a sus propietarios.

Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad e intentó robar algún bocata para no malbaratar su dinero, pero al final desertó y se compró pan y queso en un super. Comió en la parada de autobús, a salvo del agua que por fin se había decidido a caer después de una semana sin lluvias.

Y fue entonces, mientras cruzaba la calle mojada, que resbaló e impactó con algo voluminoso. Al igual que el coche que había intentado frenar en el semáforo.


	3. 3 3TY4R98H7GF1J53F74DA

**Bueno, tras bastante tiempo sin actualizar vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo. Prometo que más adelante nos centraremos más en nuestro querido L :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>**

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con velocidad y observaron y analizaron los dos sujetos que había en la habitación impersonal del hospital. Reconoció al hombre que le había comprado el libro y hablado del internado Wammy's, pero el otro, un niño de más o menos su edad con pelo negro alborotado y unos ojos vacíos, no lo había visto nunca. No preguntó dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado, tampoco dudaba del motivo por el que estaban ahí, así que simplemente dijo:

–Ya veo. ¿la tarjeta del bolsillo, verdad?- Quillish asinitó, como la niña ya había deducido, una enfermera cuarentona de voz severa le había llamado hacía apenas 4 horas buscando información sobre la accidentada y sus tutores legales.

Ella se miró el cuerpo, aunque no notaba ningún dolor, estaba bastante vendada y manchada de diferentes hematomas multicolor; de esos que empiezan amarillos con bordes azulados y poco a poco van siendo púrpuras y rojos hasta desaparecer. "Perfecto" pensó "voy a ser un arcoíris andante".

–¿Así que como te llamas, pequeña? – preguntó el hombre con amabilidad. La niña se tomó su tiempo en contestar, miró el palpitar de la luz en el techo y suspirando se resignó.

–¿nombre real? No me acuerdo. –casi lo dijo con desdeño y con una sonrisa burlona, pero el hombre no se inmutó, saltó la casilla y se dirigió al siguiente hueco del formulario a rellenar.

– ¿Data de nacimiento?

– Ni idea.

– ¿Nombre de tus padres o responsables legales?

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en formular una respuesta, levantó las cejas y esperó la siguiente pregunta, mientras el niño despeinado miraba con expresión vacía a ambos.

–¿de verdad no sabes sus nombres? –ahora el abuelo parecía medio sorprendido medio apenado.

–Bueno, si hubieran cumplido sus obligaciones como responsables de mí no habría pasado media vida sin ellos. Así que pensé que no merecían que me molestara en recordar sus nombres. –Quillish se miró a la chica con tristeza, le dolía al corazón ver niños desatendidos que habían aprendido la dureza de la vida antes de tiempo.

El chico de pelo azabache aún no había dicho o hecho nada, estaba sentado en una silla con el historial médico en las manos, aunque parecía que ya no le interesaba en absoluto su contenido. Sustituyó su mirada perdida en el papel, por una igual de fría dirigida a Quillish.

Cualquier persona que no conociera tan bien a Lawliet habría interpretado ese gesto como muestra de desinterés o una petición de permiso por marchar (e incluso alguien temeroso lo habría entendido como una amenaza de muerte). Pero Quillish llevaba tiempo con ese extraño muchacho y le había comprendido perfectamente.

–¿Y has estado viviendo sola? ¿puedo preguntar a dónde? –preguntó Quillish satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Lawliet, quién consideraba una obviedad que la niña no vivía precisamente en un orfanato o hogar de acogida, ni había vivido nunca.

–Pues en un pisito en las afueras. –aunque físicamente una niñita débil y vulnerable al estar tan magullada por el atropello, su tono era más parecido al de una mujer arrogante y un poco narcisista que explica a los seres inferiores y estúpidos de su alrededor la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Los orfanatos están para ayudar a la gente sin padres, para que no se vuelvan rateros y criminales. Deberías estar en uno. –interfirió en niño aludiendo a la pequeña, con tal frialdad y una voz tan vacía de sentimiento que parecía un autómata.

Quillish no le sorprendió su manca de tacto, era algo normal en él y más cuando le racionaban los dulces, aunque le llamó la atención que lo exteriorizara con desconocidos, normalmente era mucho más cerrado.

–Porqué sí que tengo padres, pero no sé dónde, y al gobierno le sale más barato encontrarlos y enviarme con ellos que pagarme una pensión completa hasta los 18. – ya había soltado tantas veces las mismas mentidas que ahora mismo tendría que haber pensado dos o tres veces en lo que acababa de soltar antes de saber si era verdad o no. Tal vez fue por eso que Lawliet no dudó de sus palabras, aunque en situaciones normales era capaz de detectar mentiras sin apenas esfuerzo, aunque sí le llamó la atención un detalle.

–Y por eso no quieres decirnos tu nombre. Pero aún no me has dicho porqué no has ido en un orfanato. –el niño se metió el dedo en la boca y esperó respuesta.

–Porqué me enviarían con mis padres, ya te lo he dicho. –respondió cortante, aunque parecía un poco alterada por el hecho que le pidiese más información, cuando la mayoría de gente simplemente lo aceptaba y cambiaba de tema.

–Todos sabemos perfectamente que si dieras un nombre falso y mintieras como lo estás haciendo ahora no habría ningún problema de este tipo.

La chica se sorprendió, ella por supuesto que había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad, de hecho, la había puesto a la práctica; pero nunca nadie había cuestionado una de sus versiones de su vida y menos las dramático-depresivas.

Lawliet sabía que la niña no contaba toda la verdad, en parte por protección personal ya que obviamente y sin discusión posible no quería volver con su familia biológica. Casi inconscientemente, la analizo; aunque parecía que comía suficiente bien y tenía cierta higiene, tenía los bordes de las uñas mordidos pero un poco largas y sin más blanco del normal cosa que demostraba que se las cortaba con los dientes pero no por vicio. Su pelo estaba recto pero irregular, sin peinados especiales ni siquiera un poco de vaciado para eliminar volumen, por lo tanto, se lo cortaba en casa sin mucho esmero. También llevaba prendas demasiado finas por el frío que hacía, pero no exageradamente; por lo tanto era una niña que iba como quería sin una madre añadiendo capas y capas a su vestuario. Y no era necesario hablar del desgaste de éstas y de la obviedad que eran heredadas, tal vez de tercera o cuarta mano.

La conclusión rápida de Lawiliet fue: va corta de dinero pero se las arregla, ningún adulto se cuida de sobreproteccionarla por lo tanto sus ingresos vienen de robatorios a pequeña escala ya que si no se vería claramente su riqueza. Carácter defensivo por infancia dura. Nivel de inteligencia: medio-alto.

–No recuerdo haber negado haber estado en uno, ni tampoco haber dicho ninguna mentira. –dijo la chica, analizando la reacción del niño.

Ella por su parte también le había estudiado, su pelo negó azabache despeinado, su ropa grande y estándar, su voz mancada de emoción y su falta de sentimientos. No tenía empatía, cierto autismo leve. Era perspicaz, y no parecía tener muchos problemas de comunicación, tal vez asperger, aquel nuevo espectro del autismo del que había leído varios artículos.

También se fijó en que sus dientes y su boca en general tenían el desgaste propio de alguien quién abusaba de glucosa y azúcares, en cambio su cuerpo parecía delgaducho. También tenía la piel pálida, pero no parecía que llevara una vida sedentaria. ¿era posible que se dedicara a jugar a juegos con alto rendimiento muscular y poca hipertrofiación de los músculos en un ambiente cerrado sin luz del sol? ¿o era posible que su cuerpo tuviera un metabolismo tan extraño? ¿Tal vez fuera bulímico? No, no era normal en una edad tan temprana y sus manos no mostraban rastros de ácidos gástricos.

Dejó de lado la jerga médica que le venía a la cabeza siempre que estudiaba libros de universitarios deseosos de salvar vidas en el futuro. Parecía muy frío y calculador, empeñado en no reflejar nada en su aspecto físico. Ropas estándar i holgadas, pelo largo y despeinado, ningún detalle digno de atención a parte de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Evitó pensar en todas las causas de insomnio y sus consecuencias, y dictaminó que era extremadamente inteligente y le costaba dormir, eso era algo que comprendía demasiado bien.

–Entonces no te gustó el orfanato y decidiste dejar la moralidad aparte para dedicarte a vivir a costa per personas honradas y trabajadoras. – reprochó el chico aún sin rastro alguno de emoción e su voz, de forma que parecía más bien como si comentara el tiempo.

–No voy a contestar a eso. –dijo ella, haciéndose la ofendida.

–No era una pregunta, y ya lo has hecho.

Una mirada furibunda fue toda la respuesta que recibió Lawliet, y el silencio invadió la habitación. Quillish, con toda la calma del mundo, decidió que era el momento de sacar los papeles para la prueba de entrada a la Wammy's House. Si es que se le podía llamar así al test de Cociente Intelectual.

Sacó un billete demasiado grande para que cualquier ser racional se lo diera a un niño y lo entregó a Lawliet, quien sin ni siguiera preguntar murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y salió de la habitación. Seguramente, cuando saliera dentro de hora u hora y media, se lo encontraría al lado de la máquina expendedora comiendo como si llevara una semana en ayuno.

Abrió la bolsa y entregó un pequeño test escrito a la chica, junto con un bolígrafo.

–Mira, esto es un test para ver si eres muy, muy lista. Sí lo haces bien, podré evitar que tengas que volver a un orfanato como el que no te gustó. –el hombre habló con amabilidad y ternura, pero la chica se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

–No soy idiota, puedes parlarme sin parecer subnormal. –tomó el bolígrafo y empezó a tachar cuadraditos con las respuestas que le parecían más acertadas.

El hombre no contestó, simplemente sonrió y sacó el material por las pruebas siguientes. Entonces empezó el test, tras rellenar las primeras 20 preguntas de cultura general, el hombre empezó a preguntar operaciones simples a la pequeña sin apuntar si las respuestas eran érroneas, simplemente apuntando el tiempo que había tardado. Después le hizo repetir números, letras y ambos combinados, cada vez más juntos y pidiendo que los ordenara de formas completas.

Tras oír 20 números y letras aleatorios una sola vez e intentar inútilmente de decir primero las letras en orden alfabético y después los números de menor a mayor; la chica ya no parecía tan llena de ego y prepotencia. Pero aún así Quillish parecía contento, la mayoría de población apenas pasaba de diez, y la mayoría de los de la Wammy se quedaban a los 15–18.

La pruebas siguieron durante casi dos horas que se hicieron eternas. Y se acabaron solo porqué el hombre dictaminó que no hacía falta más tortura para ambos, que claramente estaba capacitada para entrar.

Quillish salió de la habitación, prometiendo volver tras resolver el papeleo y buscando a Lawliet por la sala de espera. Se encontró un montón de envoltorios brillantes al lado del chico, quién saboreaba su último caramelo de la tarde.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Lawliet sin auténtico interés.

–Sigues siendo el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, hasta aquí llega, no es muy largo… pero no tengo demasiado tiempo.<strong>

**El test de Ci está en basado en el real. El real se empieza haciendo dibujos con cubitos, se sigue terminando secuencias lógicas, con lo de las operaciones, con lo de repetir números y cifras, con lo de ordenarlos, después relación de conceptos, pruebas de creatividad… en el primer borrador lo explicaba todo, puesto que yo considero interesante este tipo de cosas, pero al final fue fuera por ser demasiado pesado.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, siento haber tardado tanto, en cuanto pueda, voy a por el 4rto! :)**


End file.
